doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Aztecs (Inhaltsangabe)
The Aztecs ist der 6. Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who. Er besteht aus 4 Einzelteilen und lief in der 1. Staffel der Serie. The Temple of Evil thumb|220px|Der Doctor und der Hohepriester Autloc Die TARDIS landet im frühen 16. Jahrhundert in Mexiko, im Innern der Grabkammer eines aztekischen Hohepriesters. Barbara und Susan verlassen den TARDIS zuerst und beginnen, die Gruft zu erforschen. Barbara, deren Fachgebiet die Aztekische Hochkultur ist, findet ein Armband auf dem Fußboden und legt es sich an. Susan entdeckt eine Tür in der Wand, und Barbara geht hindurch. Während sie sich in dem zweiten Raum umsieht, geht Susan zur TARDIS, um den Doctor und Ian zu holen. Die Tür schließt sich wieder und Barbara begegnet Autloc, dem Hohepriester des Wissens. Autloc sieht das Armband an Barbaras Arm und ist davon überzeugt, dass Yetaxa, der in der Grabkammer beigesetzte Hohepriester wieder geboren wurde. Als der Doctor, Ian und Susan den zweiten Raum betreten, ist Barbara verschwunden. Die Tür schließt sich erneut und sie haben keine Möglichkeit, zur TARDIS zurück zu kehren. Offenbar ist die Grabkammer von außen nicht zu betreten. Da erscheint Autloc und begrüßt die drei. Er führt sie zu Barbara, die nun wie eine Gottheit verehrt wird. Sie machen auch die Bekanntschaft von Tlotoxl, dem Priester des Opfers, der über die Ankunft der Gottheit überhaupt nicht erfreut ist. Barbara fordert, dass ihre "Diener", die sie mitbrachte, sich in der Stadt der Azteken frei bewegen können, was ihr gewährt wird. Doch Tlotoxl hat eigenen Pläne mit ihnen. Er schlägt vor, dass Ian ein Anwärter auf den Posten des Armeeführers werden soll und führt ihn zu Ixta, der ebenfalls für den Posten vorgesehen ist. Beide sollen darum kämpfen. Der Doctor lernt derweil im Garten des Friedens Cameca kennen, eine angesehene weise Frau. Beide empfinden sofort Sympathie füreinander und der Doctor erfährt von ihr, dass sie den Erbauer des Tempels kannte. Der Doctor erhofft sich von ihr Informationen darüber, wie man in die Grabkammer des Yetaxa kommt. Doch der Erbauer ist längst verstorben, aber Cameca verspricht ihm, ein Treffen mit dessen Sohn zu arrangieren. thumb|220px|left|Ian als aztekischer Krieger Ian hat inzwischen erfahren, dass er gemeinsam mit Ixta an dem Ritual des nächsten Menschenopfers teilnehmen soll. Dies soll dem Gott des Regens geopfert werden, um der Dürre ein Ende zu machen. Ian sträubt sich, aber der Doctor bittet ihn inständig mitzuspielen, da sie sonst ihre Tarnung verlieren würden. Als Barbara von der Opferung erfährt, will sie sich weigern, dies zuzulassen. Sie beginnt zu glauben, dass wenn sie die Azteken dazu bringt, die Menschenopfer aufzugeben, diese Hochkultur nicht untergehen wird. Der Doctor warnt sie, sich in den Lauf der Geschichte einzumischen, doch Barbara hat sich entschieden. Kurz bevor das Opfer stattfindet, befiehlt Barbara die Einstellung des Rituals. Das Opfer, wütend, dass er die Chance nicht gehabt hat, sich zu bewähren, springt vom Tempel in den Tod. In diesem Moment beginnt es zu regnen und triumphierend behauptet Tlotoxl, dass die Menschenopfer notwendig sind. Barbara bestreitet das, und besteht drauf, dass diese Tradition aufgegeben werden soll. Das macht Tlotoxl rasend, und er gelobt, dass er Barbara als falsche Gottheit demaskieren wird. The Warriors of Death thumb|220px|Ixta und Tlotoxl intrigieren Der Doctor ist wütend, dass Barbara mit ihrem Verbot des Menschenopfers das Misstrauen Tlotoxls weiter geschürt und sie aller vier in Gefahr gebracht habe. Er hofft nun auf Cameca, die den Kontakt zum Sohn des Erbauers des Tempels herstellen will, in dem sich die TARDIS unerreichbar in einer geschlossenen Grabkammer befindet. Inzwischen üben sich Ian und Ixta für ihre Kraftprobe. Ian ist durch die Prahlerei Ixtas verärgert und behauptet, ihn mit seinem Daumen besiegen zu können. Er beweist dies, indem er seinen Daumen auf einen Druck-Punkt an der Rückseite von Ixtas Hals drückz und ihn so bewusstlos macht. Tlotoxl kommt hinzu und ist erschüttert, dass Ian die Oberhand über seinen begünstigten Kandidaten zu gewinnen droht. Der Priester Autloc legt fest, dass nun Ian einen rechtmäßigen Anspruch auf das Kommando über die aztekische Armee hat. Um dies zu verhindern, überzeugt Tlotoxl das folgende Menschenopfer, einen weiteren Kampf zu befehlen. Diejenigen, die sich opfern haben in den Tagen vor ihrem Opfer große Macht. Tlotoxl bietet Ixta unsägliche Reichtümer an, wenn Ian im Kampf getötet wird. Inzwischen kommen sich der Doctor und Cameca weiter näher. Er überzeugt sie, dass er den Sohn des Tempelbaumeisters unbedingt treffen müsse, indem er sagt, dass er Doctor genannt wird, weil er "ein Wissenschaftler, ein Ingenieur ist. Ich bin ein Baumeister von Dingen." Als Cameca den garten verlässt wird deutlich, wie sehr auch der Doctor sich zu ohr hingezogen fühlt. Tlotoxl unterrichtet Barbara, dass ihr Aufenthalt auf den Tempel beschränkt ist und sie in Kürze von Autloc befragt wird, um ihre Göttlichkeit zu testen. Auch erwähnt er den angekündigten Kampf zwischen zwischen Ian und Ixta, was sie sehr beunruhigt. Während sich Ixta auf den Kampf vorbereitet, erhält er Besuch von Cameca. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass "ältere Diener von Yetaxa" ihn sehen möchte. Damit ist klar, dass Ixta eben jener Baumeistersohn ist. Ixta ahnt einen Chance, denn der Doctor weiß bisher den Namen des Mannes, den er sprechen möchte nicht. Derweil wird Susan von Autloc und dem Priester Tonila unterrichtet. Sie ist entsetzt über die Stellung der Frau in der aztekischen Gesellschaft und veriwrrt mit ihren Ansichten ihre beiden Lehrer. Ixta trifft sich mit dem Doctor und erklärt sich bereit, ihm die Tempelbaupläne seines Vaterszu zeigen. Doch dafür bittet er den Arzt ihm etwas zu geben, dass ihm einen Vorteil im Kampf verschaffen würde. Er verschwigt, dass es sich dabei um den Kampf mit Ian handelt. Da der Doctor dringend wissen will, wie er und seinen begleiter wieder ins Innere der Grabstätte kommen, lässt er sich auf den Handel ein. Er tränkt der Dorn einer Pflanze mit einem Pflanzengift, dass den Gegener ermüdet, wenn sein Blut damit in Berührung kommt. Ixta bedankt sich und versprocht die Baupläne am kommenden Tag zu übergeben. Barbara wird von Autloc befragt und glänzt mit ihrem Wissen über die aztekische Kultur und ihre Vergangenheit. Sie prophezeit den Untergang der aztekischen Zivilisation, wenn die barbarischen Rituale nicht abgeschafft werden. Autloc wird sehr nachdenklich. Später bescht der Doctor sie, was jedoch in der Zeit der Befragung verboten ist. Er berichtet ihr, dass er die Baupläne bekommen wird und erwähnt auch den Preis, den er zahlte. Barbara ist entsetzt, denn ihr ist klar, dass es sich um den Kampf mit Ian handelt. Der Doctor will Ian warnen, wird jedoch von Tlotoxl und seinen Männern wegen des verbotenen Besuchs festgenommen. Barbara fordert, dass der Kampf zwischen Ian und Ixta nicht stattfindet, aber Tlotoxl besteht darauf. Der Kampf zwischen Ian und Ixta beginnt, und Ian gewinnt klar, bis Ixta ihn mit dem vergifteten Dorn kratzt. Tlotoxl fordert Ians Tod, doch Autloc erinnert die Anwesenden, dass Yetaxa Menschenopfer verbietet. Barbara erscheint, um Ian zu retten, doch Tlotoxl fordert sie heraus, den Kampf selbst zu beenden, was ihr als Gottheit nicht schwer fallen dürfte. The Bride of Sacrifice thumb|left|220px|Barbara bedroht Tlotoxl Barbara reagiert auf Tlotoxls Herausforderung mit einem Messer an seiner Kehle. Widerwillig befiehlt er Ixta, Ian am Leben zu lassen. Zurück im Tempel bittet Barbara Autloc eindringlich, das Menschenopferritual abzuschaffen, da es den Untergang der aztekischen Zivilisation beschleunigen wird. Tlotoxl befragt den Doctor, warum er Ixta mit dem vergifteten Dorn half. Der Doctor hatte zwar nicht gewusst, dass es sich um den Kampf mit Ian handelte, er verrät dem Priester dennoch, dass er dafür die Baupläne des Tempels bekommen wollte. Er versucht nun Tlotoxl zu täuschen und meint, er könne Barabaras Schwindel nur aufdecken, wenn man im Inneren der Grabkammer den Körper Yetaxas begutachten würde. Der Priester befragt nun Ixta nach den Plänen seines Vaters, der jedoch zugibt, dass es diese nie gab. Tlotoxl versucht nun, den Priester Tonila zu beeinflussen. Er überzeugt ihn davon, dass man Barbara auf die Probe stellen müsse. Ein vergifteter Trank würde ihre Unsterblichkeit und damit ihre Echtheit beweisen. Beide bemerken nicht, dass sie von Ian belauscht werden, der sich in den Tempel schleicht und Barbara warnt. Als die Priester Barbara den Trank bringen, um ihr gegenseitiges Vetrauen zu bekunden, besteht sie darauf, dass Tloroxl den ersten Schluck nimmt. Abermals triumphiert sie über ihn und warnt ihn, dass sie die macht besäße, ihn von seinem eigenen Volk zerstören zu lassen. Derweil kommen sich der Doctor und Cameca immer näher und sie bittet ihn, mit ihr gemeinsam Kakao zu trinken. Er tut dies ohne zu ahnen, dass dies einem Heiratsversprechen gleich kommt. thumb|220px|Susan soll die Gemahlin des nächsten Menschenopfers werden Tlotoxl ändert die Strategie seiner Intrigen gegen Barbara und konzentriert sich nun auf Susan. Er hat von ihren unerhörten Ansichten über die Rechte der Frau erfahren und schlägt sie Tonila, einem ihrer Lehrer, als Braut für den nächsten Opferkandidaten vor. Die beiden werden bekannt gemacht, der Mann ist begeistert von der jungen Frau und erwählt sie zur Gemahlin seiner letzten Tage vor der Opferung. Als Susan sich weigert ist Tonila entsetzt und droht mit hoher Strafe. Der Doctor bekommt von Cameca als Zeichen ihrer Zuneigung eine Brosche geschenkt. Diese gehörte einst dem Tempelbaumeister. Der Doctor erkennt auf der Brosche ein Symbol, dass sich auch auf einem großen Stein an einem Brunnen im Garten des Friedens befindet und er beginnt zu ahnen, dass es einen Geheimgang ins Innere des Tempels geben muss. Er verabredet sich mit Ian, um in der Nacht den Brunnen zu untersuchen. Tonila befragt auf Tlotoxls Anraten hin Barbara um Rat, denn eine Person hat die Gesetze gebrochen und muss nun bestraft werden. Widerwillig bestätigt sie, dass dem Gesetz genüge getan werden muss, um dann zu erfahren, dass es sich bei der Person um Susan handelt. Sofort nimmt sie ihre Aussage zurück und besteht auf Susans Freilassung. Doch selbst Autloc beginnt nun, an Barbara zu zweifeln. In der Nacht schleicht sich Ian in den Garten, ohne zu bemerken, dass Ixta ihm folgt. Ian und der Doctor verschieben den großen Stein am Brunnen und entdecken dahinter tatsächlich einen Gang. Ian macht sich auf den Weg ins Innere des Tempels. Im Garten wird der Doctor von Ixta angesprochen, der alles beobachtet hat. Er informiert ihn darüber, dass der Gang Teil des Gartenbewässerungssystems ist und schiebt den Stein wieder an seine Stelle, da sonst der Garten überschwemmt wird. Im Innern beginnt zu Ians Füßen das Wasser zu steigen. The Day of Darkness thumb|220px|left|Ian hat den Zugang zur Grabkammer gefunden Das Wasser steigt unaufhörlich, da entdeckt Ian eine Platte über seinem Kopf. Er kann sie bewegen und kriecht weiter ins Innere des Tempels, bis er tatsächlich in der Grabkammer von Yetaxa ankommt, wo die TARDIS steht. Er bindet ein Seil an die Tür bevor er sich öffnet und nimmt das Seil mit in die anderen Kammer des Tempels. Barbara ist überrascht und erfreut, Ian zu sehen, doch da nähert sich jemand. Es ist der Doctor, der ebenso erfreut ist, Ian lebend wieder zu sehen. Er zeigt den beiden das Seil, mit dessen Hilfe er die Tür wieder öffnen will, dies funktioniert jedoch nicht so leicht, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat. Der Doctor will sich etwas einfallen lassen, Ian macht sich auf den Weg, Susan zu befreien. Diese wird von Ixta bewacht, der von Ian nieder geschlagen wird. Die beiden fliehen. Tlotoxl ist wütend über Ians und Susans Flucht und befürchtet, dass Autloc Ians Überleben als endgültigen Beweis für Barabaras Göttlichkeit anerkennen wird. Ixta ist im Besitz von Ians Waffe, die er nun verwenden soll, um Autloc niederzuschlagen und die Schuld Ian zu zu schieben. Ian hat sich derweil entschieden, ungesehen in den Tempel zurück zu kehren. Er und Susan wollen den Geheimgang im Garten des Friedens benutzen, finden jedoch den bewusstlosen Autloc. Sogleich erscheinen Soldaten und nehmen Ian fest. Autloc kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein und verkündet unter dem Druck von Tlotoxl, dass Barbara eine falsche Gottheit ist. Während der kommenden Sonnenfinsternis will Tlotoxl seine Rivalin endgültig verschwinden lassen. Derweil baut der Doctor an einer Seilwinde. Cameca bietet ihm seine Hilfe an, auch wenn sie sich im Klaren darüber ist, dass dies bedeutet, ihn zu verlieren. thumb|220px|Der Doctor und Cameca müssen Abschied nehmen Barbara hat Autloc überzeugen können, dass es nicht Ian war, der ihn angriff. Doch Autloc muss sich eingestehen, dass die Situation ihm aus den Händen geglitten ist. Er geht in den Garten und übergibt Cameca die Insignien seiner Macht. Diese soll sie dazu benutzen, den Wächter Susans zu bestechen. Er selbst will aus der Stadt fliehen und den rest seines Lebens in der Wildnis verbringen. Cameca hilft Ian bei der Befreiung Susans. Die beiden Frauen begeben sich in den Tempel, während Ian die Kleidung des Wächters anlegt, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Im Tempel verabschiedet sich Cameca schweren Herzens vom Doctor, der die Seilwinde inzwischen fertig gebaut hat, um die Tür zur Grabkammer zu öffnen. Die Sonnenfinsternis steht kurz bevor. Tonila und Tlotoxl haben den niedergeschlagenen Wächter entdeckt und begeben sich mit Ixta zum Tempel. Tlotoxl will die Sonnenfinsternis unbedingt für sich nutzen, um die Macht seines Opferrituals zu beweisen. Es kommt zu einem letzten entscheidenden Kampf zwsichen Ian und Ixta, der mit dem Sturz des Azteken vom Tempel endet. Dem Doctor ist es gelungen, die Grabtür zu öffnen. Die TARDIS-Crew ist gerettet und Tlotoxl führt im Moment der Sonnenfinsternis sein Opfer durch. In der Grabkammer fragt sich Barbara, worin der Sinn des Reisens durch Raum und Zeit bestünde, wenn sie nicht in der Lage sind, Katastrophen zu verhindern und Menschenleben zu retten. Der Doctor versucht sie damit zu trösten, dass sie zwar die aztekische Zivilisation nicht retten konnte, es ihr aber gelungen ist, das Leben eines Einzelnen zu verändern - Autloc, der durch sie die Wahrheit gesehen hat. Beide legen alle aztekischen Schmuckstücke wieder auf das Grab des Hohepriesters Yetaxa. Barbara betritt die TARDIS, der Doctor nimmt jedoch die Brosche, die Cameca ihm gab, wieder an sich. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben